herofandomcom-20200223-history
Bart Simpson
Bartholomew "Bart" Jojo Simpson, also known as El Barto and Bartman, born April 1, is the tritagonist of the Simpsons franchise. He is Homer and Marge Simpson's eldest child, their only son, and the older brother of Lisa and Maggie. Personality Bart as he is portrayed in the series is your typical bad boy and prankster. He has no respect for authority and is constantly up to mischief which puts him at edge with his principal Seymour Skinner who is his arch nemesis however the two can be also be very good friends, an example of this would be when Bart unintentionally got Skinner fired and the two walked around the beach, went to dinner together and friendly chatted. When Skinner returned to his old job the two became enemies once again which they were both fine with. Although through most of the series he keeps his "too cool for school" personality Bart will at times break down such was shown when he failed a test he actually studied on and was then left reduced to tears. This also happened when he was lobbed at with dirt by Nelson which made him cry and then childishly said "I'm telling." On his childhood qualities Bart's idle is Kusty the Clown and he collects all of his toys, posters and other such memorabilia. When trying to prove that he was no longer a child he kissed his doll and said "I love you, Krusty-Wusty." However for a ten-year old Bart can also have very if no rare grown-up thoughts, this was shown when he began to be believe he wasn't a kid anymore and tried to prove differently by playing with his toy Sergeant Activity is only for it turn into about his health and timeshare. He is somewhat of a slacker and the first to admit that he is dumb. Bart rarely ever studies and when he tries to he is easily distracted, showing magpie-like tendencies. In the fourth grade Bart has made little to none advancements on his work and at once came close to repeating the fourth grade if he hadn't passed by the skin of his teeth. He was also not above cheating which was shown when he rubbed off Martin Prince's work and passed it off as his own which led to the teachers believing he was a genius and doing so he shows to have very poor vocabulary skills. After he and the rest of the Simpsons were moved to Cyprus Creek in his school Bart was left in the "special" classes showing how underachieving he is. However despite this Bart at times can be very crafty and manipulative such was shown when he was a to trick the teachers into going into a strike and then causes a commotion at the bank to make it last even longer. After spending months in France, Bart was able to speak fluently in the language. He also proves that he's not above blackmail, when he discovered that Skinner was the one who had a deathly peanut allergy, Bart was able to use this to his advantage. The other time this has happened was when Homer had won the lottery of one million dollars, he was able to use this to his advantage to get his way. So far the final time this has happened was when Krusty the Clown had run for congress and to get rid of the new flight Bart bribed one of the congressman using a video that would ruin him in Modesto. At times Bart can work with the side of authority just as well as he does against it. Such was shown when he and the rest of the school took a career aptitude test and his predicted he would become a police officer which caused him to go on a ride-along with two officers and after seeing them in action wished to be one himself. He then became the Hall Monitor who was neither corrupt or abuse his power and became good friends and partners with his heated rival Principal Skinner. Another time was when he was being abused by the local bully Nelson Muntz and created his own army to fight him, acting very much like an old army general then was able to overcome Nelson. Despite his apparent bad boy status Bart could easily follow orders this was evidenced when he and Lisa were shipped to military school and could follow his drill sergeants with ease and no defiance. When put together with his sister Lisa, Bart can also make a very average amateur sleuth. While at times Bart may appear selfish such as when he gave his teacher Edna Krabappel fired by putting alcohol in her drink and then reduced to own up because her replacement was more fun than she was Bart is generally a well-meaning person and caring brother and son. While Lisa and Bart constantly engage in sibling rivalry but Bart wasn't prideful enough to refuse to apologise as he did on Thanksgiving when he accidentally destroyed her model of the holiday, when Lisa's career aptitude test crushed her dreams of becoming a famous Jazz musician she became rebellious and stole teachers guide book only for Bart to take the heat for her. Bart's relationship with Marge is on steadier ground than with Homer he'll always be her "special little guy" and Bart loves Marge enough to spend his money on giving her a vacation. He is very rebellious which goes as far to wearing a T-Shirt from MAD magazine to actually attempting to destroy the school. Even for a ten year old Bart had the criminal record of a petty thug, the destruction of his pranks ranged from small-time vandalism, spray-painting "El Barto" on walls to actually destroying an entire gymnasium. Bart is able to think up very intricate pranks but his more favoured one appears to be crank calling Moe's Tavern. Biography Bart is a self-proclaimed underachiever who begins each show in detention as part of the opening sequence. His was born on April 1, 1983 (according to Uncensored Family Album) and was conceived on May 21, 1982. He is easily distracted (even, strangely enough, by algebraic equations). His penchant for shocking people began before he was born: Bart "mooned" Dr. Hibbert while he performed a sonogram on Marge, and moments after being born he set fire to Homer's tie. His blood type is the very rare Double O Negative (OO-) ; only he and Mr. Burns are known to have it. Bart's interests include Krusty the Clown (he is "Krusty Buddy" number 16302), skateboarding, reading comic books (especially Radioactive Man), watching TV (especially The Krusty The Clown Show and The Itchy & Scratchy Show), terrorizing Lisa, playing video games, helping Lisa solve various problems (e.g. reuniting Krusty with his estranged father), and pulling off various pranks (such as mooning unsuspecting people and prank calling Moe Szyslak at his tavern). Bart also sprayed graffiti under the alias 'El Barto', and regularly frequents the Kwik-E-Mart (for bubblegum and Squishees) and The Android's Dungeon. Bart hinted that his favorite movies are Jaws and the Star Wars trilogy. His best friend is Milhouse Van Houten. Bart is a polyglot and can speak several languages with varying degrees of fluency. Though he has not demonstrated the ability since his trip to France as an exchange student, he speaks near-perfect French (as a result of drinking wine laced with antifreeze). He also learned Spanish in a matter of hours in preparation for the family's trip to Brazil. Upon learning that Brazilians speak Portuguese and not Spanish, Homer orders his son to forget what he learned, prompting Bart to strike himself over the head until he forgot the language. Bart also speaks Japanese (which he also learned in a couple of hours in prison along with Homer, and is also shown speaking Japanese, Cantonese and Latin. His advanced linguistic skills may be inherited from Homer, who also speaks advanced languages, including penguin. He was also shown to be a skilled drummer. He is a player in the Mighty Pigs Peewee Hockey League Team. He was also quite capable of firing advanced firearms with a frighteningly immense amount of accuracy, as evidenced when, while at Military School as a result of a prank involving bullhorns, he was given a RGB6 Grenade Launcher by the firing range instructor due to his belief that Bart would have most likely known how to operate handguns, and managed to destroy four out of five targets before one of his shots missed and ended up hitting Principal Skinner's car just as he was about to unlock it, to which Bart implied that he deliberately missed the fifth target and was actually aiming for Skinner's car that time. He later displayed a similar proficiency towards weapons when he managed to hijack a tank by stealing the keys, drive it over to the the park, and managed to shoot down a MLB satellite with with surprising accuracy all by himself, although at that point, he was also under the effects of an experimental drug that was supposed to supress Bart's Attention Deficit Disorder. Bart can also drive vehicles with surprising skill for his age. He has his own driving license, given to him after saving Springfield from a fire, although he has been seen driving before with a fake license at times. He still possesses it, using it to great effect when he stole Principal Skinner's car to get to Jimbo's house. He is the most misunderstood Simpson, constantly frustrated by the narrow-minded people of Springfield, who judge him merely by his thoughts and actions. Overall, he is a good boy with a few bad ideas (and one or two that are still being reviewed by the Springfield District Attorney) - Basically, Bart is no different from any ordinary 4th grader. When Bart is about to do something mischievous, he does an evil chuckle. Bart is also a skilled chef. He cooked a three course meal for his parents and made a dessert. When he was made Hall Monitor, he also had a great degree of skill in enforcing the law and rules. This trait was later exemplified when he, in a similar fashion to a bouncer, removed Homer Simpson from the premises of the La Maison Derrière after he continuously heckled Marge's ventriloquist performance. Appearance He has yellow/blond spiky hair (revealed to actually be naturally red, but it stays yellow when he's out in the sun), and has a round, fat belly. He wears a red short-sleeved shirt, blue short pants, and blue-white shoes. He would sometimes wear his "lucky" red baseball cap and carry around his skateboard or a slingshot. Alter-Egos and Aliases Bart sprays graffiti around Springfield using the name "El Barto", and his superhero alter-ego is Bartman. He called himself Cupcake Kid when Homer became Pieman. Bart is also known as "The Devil in Blue Shorts" by the organizers of the Teacher of the Year Awards, but he was believed to be an urban legend. 'Heroic Acts' Season One *Defended his sister Lisa from school bullies *Saved Krusty the Clown from jail (Which he found out it was Sideshow Bob who framed Krusty for armed robbery at the Kwik-E-Mart). He proved Krusty's innocence by hitting Bob's huge feet with a mallet. Season Two Season Three *Saved his Aunt Selma's life (which he realized she lost her sense of taste and smell as a child and decided to give up smoking except after watching her favorite program MacGuver and after meals as a wedding vow) when her new husband, Sideshow Bob planned to kill her on their honeymoon by having her light a match after the end of MacGyver in a gas-filled hotel room. He explained the plot to his family and they rushed to her rescue. Bart immediately stopped her before she could light the cigarette. Season Four Season Five Season Six Season Seven Season Eight Season Nine Season Ten Season Eleven Season Twelve Season Thirteen Season Fourteen Season Fifteen Season Sixteen Season Seventeen Season Eighteen Season Nineteen Transformations and Other Costumes Goblin_Bart.png|Goblin Bart Shadowknight_unlock.png|Shadow Knight Bartman.png|Bartman Jockey_bart_tapped_out.png|Bart as a jockey Daredevil_Bart_Unlock.png|Daredevil Bart Stretch_Dude.png|Stretch Dude Kamp_Bart_Tapped_Out.png|Kamp Bart Tapped_Out_Bart_Trick-or-Treating_Costume.png|Tapped Out trick or treat Cupcake_kid.png|Cupcake Kid Gallery south-park-s10e04c03-whos-more-hardcore-16x9.jpg|Bart Simpson in "South Park" BartS.jpg|Bart Simpson in "The Cleveland Show" Sc044-0149.jpg|Bart Simpson in "American Dad!" STEWIE_AND_BART_2f_hires2.jpg|Bart Simpson in "The Simpsons Guy" Simpsorama_promo_2.jpg|Bart Simpson in "Simpsorama" Jessica kisses Bart.jpg Bart's Girlfriend 105.JPG Laura Kisses Bart (New Kid on the Block).png Lisa and Bart.jpg Bart and Sideshow Bob.jpg Bart and Milhouse.jpg Bart and Lisa.jpg Girly_Edition_33.JPG|Bart & Lisa meets Lindsey for the first time Bart and Family.jpg Bart and Nelson.jpg Homer & Bart held at gunpoint by Russ Cargill.jpg Bart and Homer.jpg Bart and Principal Skinner.jpg Baby Bart and Homer.jpg Jazzy_and_the_Pussycats_59.JPG|Bart & Lindsey Trivia *Bart is left-handed, much like the show's creator, Matt Groening. *He is also mischievous, rebellious, and "potentially dangerous". *The name Bart is an anagram for the word "brat". *In the The Simpsons Movie, when he puts a black bra on his head, he resembles Mickey Mouse. Similar Heroes *Anakin Skywalker and Luke Skywalker (Star Wars Series) *Bucky (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Bumblebee (Live-Action Films) *Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) *Charlie Bucket (Charlie And The Chocolate Factory) *Chip Potts (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) *Conrad (The Cat In the Hat 2003) *Coop Burtonburger (Kid vs. Kat) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Dennis Mitchell (Dennis The Menace) *Donkey (Shrek Series) *Duncan (Total Drama) *Daichi Sumeragi (Beyblade) *Elroy Jetson (The Jetsons) *Eric Cartman (South Park) - Both are the "bad boys" of the series that have a rivalry with their series' smart, liberal voices of reason (Lisa Simpson for Bart and Kyle Broflovski Cartman). *Fix-It Felix Jr. (Disney's Wreck-It Ralph) *Gohan and Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *Hot Stuff the Little Devil (Harvey Comics) *Jim Hawkins (Disney's Treasure Planet) *John Bender (The Breakfast Club) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter Series) *Kevin McCallister (Home Alone Series) *Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) *Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida (Digimon) *Michael Hobbs (Elf) *Mini-Me (Austin Powers Trilogy) *Mutt Williams (Indiana Jones And The Kingdom Of The Crystal Skull) *Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan) *Peter Shepherd (Jumanji) *Pinocchio (Disney's Pinocchio) *Ralphie Parker (A Christmas Story) *Robin (Batman) *Roger Smith (American Dad!) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Spanky McFarland (The Little Rascals) *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) *Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) *Tom Paris (Star Trek Voyager) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) Category:The Simpsons Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kid Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Singing Heroes Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:In love heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Masked Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:On & Off Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Rivals Category:Provoker Category:Male Damsels Category:Thieves Category:Recurring Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Revived Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Mascots Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Gunmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Liars Category:Cowards Category:Family Guy Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Male Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Siblings Category:Cinemassacre Heroes Category:Destructive Heroes Category:Futurama Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Martial Artists Category:Tricksters Category:Titular Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Twins Category:Animal Kindness Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Chaotic Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Good Darkness Category:American Dad Heroes Category:Lego Dimensions Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Envious Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vampires Category:Remorseful Heroes